


Never Hurt Him

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Coming Out, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tendou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Tendou is suffering at the whispers and harassement of his classmates, Ushijima seems to know exactly what to say.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Never Hurt Him

_Monster._

Tendou wishes he could say he never heard it directed at him anymore, but more than that he wishes he didn’t care so much. 

So he does what he always does when something upsets him, he pretends he doesn’t care.

”If it isn’t the psycho! It always baffles me how you got on the team, looking like _that_ ,” a boy says, as Tendou walks by. 

Tendou isn’t sure either. He doesn’t look like he belongs on the team. Everyone else is terrifyingly attractive, even the first years.

Tendou has a _peculiar_ look. That’s what his mother says. He’d rather peculiar than monster. 

He turns around, and gives the boy a smile. His biggest, most awkward looking smile.

It shuts the other up.

Tendou drags his feet to math, and takes his seat at the back of the class. 

When his classmates call him names or make comments, it hurts. Yet, what hurts more is the whispering.

”Can you believe Ushijima got with _him_?”

”Not out of his free will.”

A chorus of shrill laughter erupts. 

“One hundred yen says he’s paying him.”

”Two hundred, at least!”

”He just freaks me out, you know? He is just is so strange.” 

“I know, all the yelling and just the way he looks. Gives me the creeps.” 

Tendou is used to people making comments about his appearance, about his mannerism. He just isn’t so used to when they start talking about his relationship. 

Wakatoshi Ushijima is perfect. There’s no other way to put it. He’s got the body of a damn Greek God, he’s the captain of the volleyball team, and he is kind.

Tendou Satori is the opposite. Skinny and lanky, only good for his blocks, and is too loud for his own good.

The contrast is too great in Tendou’s mind.

He knows he’s not in Ushijima’s league, he just wishes everyone else would mind their own business about it. 

He’s already insecure enough as it is. 

Tendou lets out a sigh of relief as the teacher walks in, and begins the lecture. 

He takes notes. Attempting to ignore the whispers. 

He never can, but he tries anyways. 

After overhearing a few more remarks, it becomes clear to Tendou that they should’ve never gone public about their relationship. 

Wakatoshi had been indifferent. He didn’t care who knew, as long as he had Tendou. 

Tendou had been more precautionary. He had attempted to explain to his boyfriend it was a bad idea, which had offended Wakatoshi more than expected. 

Tendou has been out as gay for a longtime. 

To be fair, it must’ve seemed like he was ashamed of Wakatoshi, which is when he decided it wasn’t such a bad idea. 

He didn’t want his boyfriend to think that Tendou saw him any less as perfect. 

They told the team, and news spread. 

Now, Tendou would have to endure this until the year was over. 

When the bell finally rings, Tendou practically rushes out of the room and towards the bathroom. 

He’s glad practice is fifteen minutes after school, he needs to regain his composure. 

He’s known for many things.

Crying is not one of them. 

He locks himself in a stall, and lets the tears fall. However, after a few minutes, they come to a stop.

Right on time. Just as he always plans. 

If he has to cry, he has ten minutes to do so. No more. 

He splashes cold water on his face, before making his way to the gym, a skip in his step. 

If there’s one thing the fiery haired boy is good at it’s putting on a mask. 

No matter what happens, he is always able to still act like normal Tendou.

Sad Tendou simply doesn’t exist. 

“Semi-semi!” he exclaims, running into the other on his way to the locker room. 

“Tendou,” the other boy mutters. 

Before either of them can enter, they hear Wakatoshi and Reon conversing quietly. 

“I don’t understand. Girls keep confessing as if I’m not in a relationship,” Wakatoshi says. 

“I mean, haven’t you heard what most of them are saying about Satori? I think many of them think you will leave him,” Ohira whispers, and Tendou feels his mask slipping.

Semi turns to him, and he shoves it back on. 

“Now, now. How could someone like me be affected by such nonsense?” Tendou says, walking in.

His presence brings Ushijima and Ohira’s conversation to a halt. 

“Satori,” Ushijima greets, softly. 

“Toshi!” Tendou says, throwing himself into the other boy’s arms.

He smells like rain, vanilla, and oak. 

He smells like _home._

Tendou hangs on just a bit tighter, just a bit longer.

Almost like a silent plea.

_Please don’t leave me._

He pulls away, a smile on his face, before getting ready. 

At least he will always remember how he smells if Ushijima does end up leaving him. 

* * *

Tendou feels the stares as they leave together. 

It doesn’t bother him, until a girl runs up to them. 

“Ushijima-san? May I speak with you?” she says, her silky black hair swishing as she talks.

It’s at times like these that Tendou feels hopeless.

He will never be pretty like any of the girls that confess to Ushijima, never be as kind. 

One day, he thinks, his boyfriend will realize that. 

He will tell him: _“Sorry, it was just a phase. It’s best if we break up.”_

Tendou will pretend not to care, smile, tell Ushijima to follow his heart.

Then he’ll break. 

He had pinned after Wakatoshi for nearly three years. Until, the captain seemed to notice and asked him out. 

Apparently the other had been pining too. 

“Yes.” 

He watches as his boyfriend walks off with her, not out of earshot, but far enough. 

He waits patiently, pretending like his heart isn’t pounding in his chest.

”Ushijima-san, I quite like you, and I was hoping you would go out with me,” the girl says, a bright smile on his face. 

Tendou can’t bring himself to look away. 

“I am already in a relationship, I’m sorry,” his boyfriend says.

As blunt as ever. 

“He doesn’t count. He looks all funny, we would be so cute! Imagine, captain of the girl’s volleyball team and the boy’s.” 

Tendou feels almost smug, that Ushijima turned her down- but then he doesn’t say anything. 

Like he’s contemplating. 

He places a hand on the girl’s arm, and Tendou starts walking away.

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

He had expected this, but not in front of him! 

What could he have expected, though? Wakatoshi is a star, and Tendou is one of the many asteroids orbiting him. 

He’s a few blocks from school, when Ushijima is running to catch up to him. 

Tendou doesn’t bother running, Ushijima is faster anyways.

”Why did you walk away?” Wakatoshi asks, finally beside Tendou.

Both boys come to a stop. 

“Because I’m tired, I didn’t want to watch her go on, and on about how much better she is than me,” Tendou mutters, looking down at his feet. 

Wakatoshi cups his face, forcing him to look at him. 

“No one in my eyes is ever going to be better than you.”

Tendou stares.

”I told her I would never be interested. She then said, that I had always dated girls, that you were just a fluke-“

Tendou feels his eyes burn with unshed tears.

”-but I told her that it wasn’t like that. There will never be anyone else. Man or woman. I will always be in love with you. I told her that if I cannot have you for the rest of my life, I will simply be alone. That I plan on marrying you, Tendou Satori.”

Tendou has never kissed someone so fast. 

He smiles against Ushijima’s lips, because he’s been so stupid. 

He’s only ever known one thing for certain; Wakatoshi would never hurt him. 

Tendou is an idiot for doubting that. 

**Author's Note:**

> here we are! one of my fav ships!


End file.
